Wrecks
Wrecks refer to beaters (run down versions of cars that still drive with less performance), or burnt out cars found around the maps of all the games. History Wrecks have been featured in certain forms beginning in Grand Theft Auto III, where scrapped cars and school buses of unknown origins are scattered in various junkyards; GTA III's scrapped vehicles are also featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, although such wrecks may also be sighted in a wider range of locations. The first known drivable vehicle to appear as a wrecked prop is the Walton in GTA San Andreas, where a rusting Walton is present in rural San Andreas. Grand Theft Auto IV would later see the vast majority of wrecks based on existing vehicles in the game. Some of the wrecks in these games can be seen piled up, with a plank leaning on them, forming the base of unique stunt jumps. The GTA series has not traditionally featured working cars in dilapidated form until GTA San Andreas. Earlier signs of such vehicles are primarily present in GTA III's Hoods Rumpo XL and GTA Vice City's Gang Burrito (variants of the Rumpo and Burrito, respectively). Both vehicles, which are essentially variants of commercial vehicles, feature multicolored body panels and paint jobs, as well as graffiti on their sides, but they are both superior in performance over the vehicles they are based on. GTA San Andreas was the first game to evidently feature standard cars in run down appearances. The Clover and Tampa appear with mismatched body paneling, the Tampa itself depicting a lopsided license plates. In addition, damaged variants of the Glendale and Sadler are scattered throughout rural San Andreas, with their body panels dented and irrepairable. GTA San Andreas' approach to the depiction of dilapidated vehicles was further refined in GTA IV, where up to four cars are designed with normal and dilapidated appearances. Beaters This section links to all articles about cars that have beater versions. These cars are old and rusted, but still drivable, besides some performance issues. In San Andreas, these are actually separate vehicles to their usual counterparts in the game's code, explaining why they cannot be repaired or modified. The GTA IV beaters have lower performance, all seem to have very bad suspensions, and will scrape and throw sparks on bumps and turns with a little speed. GTA IV beaters can be repaired/repainted. *Glendale (GTA San Andreas) *Sadler (GTA San Andreas) *Clover (GTA San Andreas) *Tampa (GTA San Andreas) *Walton (GTA San Andreas) *Hotdog (GTA San Andreas) *Hellenbach GT (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Vigero (GTA IV) *Emperor (GTA IV, GTA V) *Sabre (GTA IV) *Esperanto (Roman's Taxi) (GTA IV) *Regina (GTA IV TLAD) *Slamvan (Tow Truck) (GTA IV TLAD, GTA V) *Burrito (Gang Burrito) (GTA IV TLAD) *Yankee (Open Bed Yankee) (GTA IV TLAD) *Police Cruiser (policew) (GTA IV TBoGT) *Bodhi (GTA V) *Caddy (GTA V) *Injection (GTA V) *Rat Loader (GTA V) *Rebel (GTA V) *Surfer (GTA V) *Tornado (GTA V) *Tractor (GTA V) *Voodoo (GTA V) Wrecks This section links to all articles about cars that can be found burnt out or rusting in various locations. * School Bus (GTA III, GTA IV) * A car similar to the Idaho (GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories) * Walton (GTA San Andreas) * Hotknife (GTA San Andreas) * Admiral (GTA IV) * Blista Compact (GTA IV) * Faction (GTA IV) * A beta Merit (GTA IV, GTA V) * Mule (GTA IV, GTA V) * Peyote (GTA IV, GTA V) * Rancher (pickup) (GTA IV, GTA V) * Speedo (GTA IV, GTA V) * Voodoo (GTA IV) * Cognoscenti (Max Payne 3) * Uranus (GTA V) * A van similar to the Burrito but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A van similar to the Pony but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A pickup truck similar to the Bobcat from GTA San Andreas (GTA IV) * A car similar to the Buccaneer from GTA San Andreas, with the wheelarches from a GTA IV Buccaneer, and the hood, front fenders, and tailfins of GTA Vice City Stories Esperanto. (GTA IV) * Blista Compact (GTA V) * A wreck similar to a Bravura from GTA San Andreas (GTA V) {|class="wikitable" !Image !Name !Description |- | |Mafia Sentinel wreck |Found on the Callahan Bridge only during the Introduction. It seems to have a lighter color than a regular Mafia Sentinel. |- | |Enforcer wreck |Found on the Callahan Bridge only during the Introduction. |- | |Hachura/Idaho wreck |An Idaho looking wreck, seen in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. |- | |A wreckage of a Chartered Libertine Lines ship |The shipwreck of a large cargo ship (similar to the ones in the Boatyard) can be found turned on its side, off the north coast North Point Mall in GTA Vice City. |- | |A wreckage of another Chartered Libertine Lines ship |The shipwreck of another cargo ship (identical to the one off the coast of North Point Mall) can be found turned on its side, off the south coast Viceport in GTA Vice City. |- | |Roofless wreck |A roofless version of the Idaho, or possibly an old convertible. Seen in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. |- | |Reefer wreck |A wreck seen under the bridge linking Prawn Island and Downtown Vice City. |- | |Walton wreck |A wreck of the Walton seen outside Catalina's house. |- | |Voodoo wrecks |Two Voodoo wrecks (strangely resemble wrecks found strewn around the junkyard in the Manhunt videogame; another game made by Rockstar Games) seen behind Angel Pine Junkyard, Whetstone. Can also be seen at Phil’s Place and Vice City Junkyard, Vice City. |- | |School Bus wreck |School Bus wrecks from Grand Theft Auto III. Can be found in the junkyard. Also seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City , Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (inside Blackfield Stadium) and in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories |- | |Hotknife wreck |A wrecked and rusty Hotknife, seen in the Loco Low Co. garage. It is possible it is placed there to be build into a Rat Rod. |- | |Andromada wreck |Numerous wrecks can be seen at Verdant Meadows. The plane is roughly the same size as the Andromada, but features a different tailfin design. |- | |Unknown boat wreck |An unknown boat wreck in Harwood, Portland, Liberty City. It is used as a stunt jump in GTA Liberty City Stories. |- | |Blista Compact wreck |A wreck of a Blista Compact in GTA IV. |- | |An undrivable Blista Compact found ina chopshop |A Blista Compact prop found in GTA IV |- | |Elegant wreck |A wreck of an unknown '90s sedan in GTA IV, bears a strong resemblance to the Elegant from GTA San Andreas. This is the most common wreck in the game. |- | |Beta Burrito wreck |A wreck of the beta Burrito set as a prop in GTA IV. |- | |Beta Pony wreck |A wreck of the beta Pony set as a prop in GTA IV. |- | |Faction wreck |A wreck of Faction in GTA IV |- | |Beta Merit Wreck |A wreck of the beta Merit set as a prop in GTA IV.Also seen in GTA IV trailer #2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M80K51DosFo) @ 0:10 |- | |Peyote wreck |A wreck of the Peyote in GTA IV |- | |An undrivable Peyote found in a chopshop |A Peyote prop in GTA IV |- | |Rancher wreck in GTA IV |A wreck of the Rancher in GTA IV |- | |Voodoo wreck in GTA IV |A wreck of the Voodoo in GTA IV |- | |Admiral Wreck in GTA IV |A wreck of the Dundreary Admiral in GTA IV |- | |Cognoscenti Wreck found in Rockstar's Max Payne 3 in a dismemberement/repair process. |'Notice its different engine model' |- | |School Bus wreck(s) in GTA IV |A wreck of the Beta School Bus set as a prop in GTA IV |- | |Mule wreck in GTA IV |A wreck of the Mule in GTA IV |- | |Contender in repair/painting process. |Can be seen inside Brucie Kibbutz's garage during Cutscenes |- | |Esperanto/Buccaneer wreck |A wreck of an unknown low rider in GTA IV, bears equal resemblence to the Buccaneer from GTA San Andreas and the Esperanto from GTA Vice City Stories. It is found in a burnt-out garage in South Bohan. It appears to be covered in a tarp of some sort. Most likely a leftover beta render. |- | |Blista Compact |A Blista Compact seen in a wreck version in the GTA V gameplay video. It's design carries over from GTA IV. |- | |Bravura |A wreck similar to the GTA San Andreas version of the Bravura seen in GTA V |- | |Police Cruiser wreck |A wreck of a Police Cruiser in Ballad of Gay Tony (internally named POLICEW). Originally meant to be driven, but was cut from the final version of the game. Can be spawned using modifications or hacks. |- | |Burrito beater |A poorly maintained, rusty, modified Burrito, used as a gang vehicle by the Angels of Death in The Lost and Damned. Resembles the A-Team van. |- | |Vigero beater |Rusty, dilapidated version of the Vigero, often missing headlights, windows, mirrors and fenders. The rear windows appear to be held on/sealed with duct tape. |- | |Emperor beater |Rusty, dilapidated version of the Emperor. It features broken headlights, peeling paint, and sometimes missing fenders. It is still the most "luxurious" beater in the game. |- | |Sabre beater |Rusty, dilapidated version of the Sabre. Often features a missing grill, one missing/mismatched tail pipe, missing/broken headlights, or bodywork patched with shoddy spot welding. |- | |Regina |The Regina in the Lost and Damned has no non-beater variant, but it features a worn out engine noise, backfiring, and starter troubles, like other beaters in the game. So, one can assume its performance was much better at some point in time. |- | |Open Bed Yankee |A beater variant of the Yankee, which itself can be considered a beater, often featuring rust, graffiti, and other signs of poor maintenance, especially on the Sprunk variant. |- | |Tow Truck |The Tow Truck featured in the Lost and Damned is essentially a poorly maintained, beater variant of the Slamvan (being based on the same unnamed fleet vehicle), however the Slamvan is heavily customized, whereas the Tow Truck appears to be mostly stock. |- | |Roman's Taxi |It is much better maintained than other beater variants, and in many respects is actually superior to the original Esperanto. |- | |Voodoo |The Voodoo in GTA V can only be found in beater form, though unattractive, it does perform much better than its GTA IV counterpart. |- | |Clover |The Clover features a mismatched front quarter panel on the driver's side, as well as a mismatched passenger door and trunk lid which gives the car the appearance of a poorly maintained muscle car. Is similar to GTA IV's Stallion. |- | |Tampa |It has multiple mismatched body panels, a crooked bumper, and rusty trim, most likely indicating it was put together with spare parts from a junkyard. |- | |Ruined Glendale |A beater version of the Glendale (internally named GLENSHIT); it cannot be re-sprayed or modified. |- | |Ruined Sadler |A beater version of the Sadler (internally named SADLSHIT); it cannot be re-sprayed or modified. |- | |Walton |The Walton appears as a dirty, well-used farm or work truck, having permanent dirt, rust around its trim, and a somewhat rusty underside. Category:Vehicles